


Back Home

by SeniorBro



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, WIP, after the war, uuhhhhh??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeniorBro/pseuds/SeniorBro
Summary: Donut brings Maine back to his old town in Iowa to visit his two loving mothers. This trip has been on Donut's mind ever since their first date- Maine, however, is too scared to even begin to enjoy it.





	1. Iowa sweet Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had ever done this! I decided to start working on it again since I’m still very much in love with RvB and this ship. If it’s a hit, I’ll continue! Thanks for stopping by! -SeniorBro

After four days of driving, emergency stops, and hours of terrible pop music they had finally arrived at the outskirts of Iowa. Just down the dirt road, he could spot the little cottage Donut had excitedly described the first two days of their trip.  
From the faded colors of the brick walls to the flowers that scattered the front yard, he detailed every single bit as if he never left. As he parked in front of the house he took this small opportunity to take in the rest of the property. The farm was a lot bigger than he anticipated, complete with a rusted tractor next to a well-kept barn along with bright fields of fruits and vegetables gave the entire scene a comfy vibe. Before he could get out of their silver Volkswagen Maine could already hear the squeals of the women who lived here.

“Franklin Delano, we’ve been waiting for you for ages!”

Donuts’ Mother, he assumed, exclaimed before pulling the smaller man into a tight hug. She was about a head shorter than Donut and tanned. You could tell by her messy auburn bun she had been working earlier; most likely cleaning up the house for their weekend guests. Right behind her was a taller, slender woman with darker locks and pale blue eyes. She watched with a soft smile as the other two laughed and exchanged quick questions about the trip and dinner. In the midst of loud giggles and face pinches, Donut’s expression suddenly dropped to one of surprise.

“Oh! How rude of me; Mom, Mama, this is my boyfriend,”  
Donut said, gesturing to Maine.

“He’s the one I’m always bragging about!”

Jumping up on their toes they crowded Maine before he could defend himself. Within seconds he was bombarded with praises and questions about his life. It was a bit overwhelming, to say the least, but he stood his ground giving head nods and grunts to the inquiries he was able to answer. Most of their curiosity was about his time spent in war. Asking things like why did he join, what did he do, how did they meet, and so on. It was charming how much they wanted to know about him, he just wasn’t the sharing type. It took a while for him to even express his own emotions towards Donut, who had already let his affection for Maine known.

“Save the questions for dinner! At this rate, we’ll have nothing to talk about.”  
Donut said with a chuckle before gentle grabbing Maine’s hand.

“Alright, Frankie,” The women with auburn hair said. “Let’s get your stuff inside the house before it gets too late. Then we can start on dinner.”


	2. Farm sweet farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all scene building I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with making the perfect home for the Donuts (I actaully drew some of the rooms while starting this chapter). It's kind of short and ends a bit too soon BUT I felt bad for not posting this sooner... I hope you enjoy, thanks! -Seniorbro

The cottage was small but cozy and open. It was more on the rural side with a bit of character. The walls were a soft, inviting ivory color wallpaper with floral designs faintly printed on in a slightly darker color. The hardwood floor, window frames, and doors were a deep tan hue that sparkled with a new polish Maine could just barely pick up on. To the left of the entrance way was a vigorously cleaned kitchen completed with a kidney bean-shaped island and breakfast bar that connected to the wall by the door.

“Welcome, please make yourself at home!” The smallest of the two women exclaimed as she excitedly lifted her arms above her head with some of the luggage she helped carry inside; Which was an amazing feat by itself as she was carrying Donut’s bags. Maine had struggled only a bit with loading them in the car, but seeing Mrs. Donut flailing them around so effortlessly was impressive, to say the least.

“I’ll put these in Frankie’s room while he and Mom show you around.” She chippered as she tucked another bag underneath her arm.

Ok, now she was just showing off. Before he could protest and help with the baggage he was being dragged into the living room.

“This is the living room,” Donut said while pulling both himself and Maine onto the beige loveseat in front of an oval coffee table.

The taller Mrs. Donut sat on the arm of the chair next to Donut.

“We haven’t changed the house much, just added some more trinkets here and there.” She said.

“I noticed!” Donut said before turning to Maine, “Mom is a bit of a minimalist.” He explained.

Mrs. Donut gave a slight chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t call myself that exactly, but he and Mama are hoarders compared to me.” She said.

Maine smiled softly and nodded. Looking around, he did notice a shelf behind the other couch adjacent to them that contained many knick-knacks. Some pictures, statuettes, and what he could only guess were trophies all sat in no particular order all over the open shelf. On the other side of them was a flat screen TV that sat on a single cabinet along with some neatly stacked DVDs without any cases. Across from them were sliding french doors that lead outside to a small garden; there were various flowers Maine couldn’t quite name and some vegetables not ready to be picked yet. Along the walls of the open living room were simple framed pictures of children’s drawings and family portraits. Donut looked so small in some of them he could barely recognize him. Some of them were of him covered in dirt carrying small animals and some were of the mothers cradling baby Donut as he slept.

Busy admiring the house, Donut and his mother chatted idly about anything and everything they could think of.


	3. HHhhhhh uuuhhhh

Sorry, I am taking so long to work on the next chapter- I have some ideas in mind, but I'm not sure how to execute said ideas. However if there is anything you specific you would like to see in the next chapter/s I would love to hear it, thanks! -Seniorbro

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if I should continue, thanks again!


End file.
